


A Fools Trick (português)

by eithelx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, EXOHFFS, EXOHFFS2020, EXOHORRORFANFICSHOW, Horror, M/M, Terror
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: A fazenda dos Do ficava longe de tudo, mas a teimosia de Baekhyun o levaria lá na noite de Halloween de qualquer forma.EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2020Tema 1: Travessura
Kudos: 2
Collections: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2020





	A Fools Trick (português)

Na noite de Halloween todos os jovens saíam para bater de porta em porta atrás de doces. Fossem crianças ou adolescentes, todos visitavam as casas da pequena vila atrás de pequenas delícias sazonais. Iam a todas as casas e fazendas, exceto as do Do. A fazenda era a mais afastada, a única com cercas ao redor demarcando território, a única com portões de ferro que não se abriam por absolutamente nada além dos habitantes da propriedade. Ninguém sequer cogitava entrar na propriedade em qualquer momento, para roubar maçãs ou pedir doces na noite de Halloween.

Como a própria mãe dizia, Baekhyun não era “todo mundo”. Estava vestido como o travesso Tom Sawyer do clássico da literatura estadunidense, seu melhor amigo Sehun de espantalho não havia sido convencido a vestir-se como o companheiro de peripécias do menino Sawyer, Huck Finn. Os rapazes no auge de seus dezesseis anos talvez estivessem velhos demais para andar com crianças pela vizinhança e pedir doces, mas nenhuma família parecia se importar de ceder um pouco de suas guloseimas aos rapazes que sempre viveram por aquele lugar.

Em qualquer outro Halloween Baekhyun e Sehun iriam em todas as casas da vila, Baekhyun tentaria convencer Sehun a ir até a casa dos Do e falharia. Este ano era diferente. Sehun havia perdido uma aposta logo no começo do ano, uma aposta que custaria toda sua coragem, pois Baekhyun como prenda a sua perda, havia exigido irem até a fazenda dos Do.

“Está tremendo, Oh Sehun?” Baekhyun brincou, cutucando a barriga magra de Sehun e fazendo com que um pouco da palha que compunha sua fantasia caísse da camisa quadriculada. “Não precisa se preocupar, nunca entendi o motivo de tanto medo. O filho deles até frequenta nossa escola”

“Você diz isso como se nunca tivesse reparado com como Kyungsoo é assustador” Sehun disse em sua voz trêmula e mãos suadas que agarravam o balde em forma de abóbora, já abarrotado de doces. “Todos eles são estranhos, parecem a Família Addams” O corpo de Sehun chacoalhou em arrepio ao pensar na família que tão poucas vezes havia visto. Ninguém conhecia os Do direito. Nem os mais velhos sabiam falar sobre as gerações antigas da família que morava lá antes mesmo de muitos terem chegado na cidade. Os Do não frequentavam a igreja, não participavam de festividades, não decoravam sua fazenda para o Halloween ou Natal. Eram completamente reclusos.

Do Kyungsoo, o mais novo de todos frequentava a escola e o mais velho dos filhos já diziam até mesmo já ter se formado da faculdade. Kyungsoo não falava com ninguém, professores até mesmo abriam exceção ao deixá-lo fazer trabalhos em grupo sozinho. Nenhum outro aluno poderia atestar, entretanto, que gostaria de trabalhar com Kyungsoo. Todos tinham medo do rapaz que vivia sozinho nos cantos da escola, cara enfiada em um livro grosso de capa preta e nenhum título aparente.

“O que você pretende dizer quando chegar lá?” Sehun perguntou, já podendo avistar o portão de ferro da fazenda dos Do. “Isso se conseguirmos entrar” Engoliu a seco olhando para a porta, quando Baekhyun acelerou seu passo, claramente animado por finalmente levar o amigo até lá.

Os amigos enfim alcançaram a porta, Sehun encarava os adornos de ferro os encarando enquanto o amigo já empurrava a porta que estava destrancada. O barulho do ferro rangendo ecoou na noite silenciosa, fez Sehun tremer ainda mais de medo e Baekhyun de animação. O mais animado entrou primeiro, maravilhado com a ideia de poder tocar a campainha da casa mais afastada. Andaram pela curta estrada de terra batida, até a porta da residência Do. Os três degraus de madeira rangeram a cada passo que os dois davam.

Até mesmo as mãos de Baekhyun suavam, não de medo, mas de excitação, ao tocar a campainha da casa. Um único toque.

_Silêncio._

“Ok, vamos embora não tem ninguém em casa” Sehun disse, puxando a alça do macacão jeans de Baekhyun, estava pronto para dar a volta quando a maçaneta rodou, a porta abriu e dois olhos negros o encararam. A esclera branca brilhava na luz luar enquanto a íris negra reluzia a lua inteira. O sorriso de Baekhyun era imenso quando disse animado, sem nem pestanejar.

“Doces ou travessuras!”

A frente dos jovens estava Do Kyungsoo em sua glória, pés descalços, sujos de terra e corpo coberto por trajes negros, cobertos os ombros também por uma capa de mesmo tom. O rapaz os olhou com mesma serena expressão de todos os dias, nem mesmo o som de sua respiração era ouvido no mais puro silêncio da noite. Kyungsoo olhou Baekhyun nos olhos, e deslizou seu olhar para os de Sehun. Sem resposta, sem pensamento, fechou a porta novamente.

O sorriso de Baekhyun desmontou-se junto de um suspiro aliviado de Sehun. “Vamos embora daqui” disse o mais alto, puxando o amigo pelo braço, mesmo que ele não se movesse. Baekhyun tinha no rosto a expressão de moleque travesso quando contrariado, irritado e perigoso. “Byun, tira essa cara e vamos embora. _Por favor_.”

Baekhyun tirou a mão do amigo de seu braço, afastou-se da porta da casa dos Do, desceu os três degraus e Sehun estava esperançoso de sair daquele lugar, quando ele parou. Sehun não havia reparado que o amigo carregava um estilingue velho no bolso da frente perto do peito de seu macacão jeans. Muito menos havia reparado que entre os doces que recebera, escondia ovos que provavelmente roubara de algum vizinho.

“Se ele pensa que ‘Doces ou travessuras’ é por nada, ele vai aprender da pior forma” Baekhyun posicionou o primeiro ovo no estilingue e antes que Sehun pudesse argumentar ou até mesmo jogar-se na frente, atirou-o contra a porta da frente da casa.

Baekhyun recarregou o segundo ovo enquanto Sehun tentava o parar, implorava quase chorando, não queria segurar o amigo que era mais forte que ele. O segundo ovo acertou o vitral, mas não o quebrou. Baekhyun puxou o terceiro ovo e atirou, como em um filme de ação em câmera lenta o ovo voou em direção da porta. A porta já acertada posteriormente abriu-se de supetão. O ovo acertou em cheio a testa do membro mais novo da família Do, que quem pudesse ver em velocidade lenta já aparentava muito irritado antes mesmo de ser acertado.

Sehun abriu os olhos o mais que o corpo permitia. Sentiu a alma sair do corpo. Baekhyun ria desesperadamente, segurando a própria barriga e apontando na direção do jovem Do, que limpava seu rosto do ovo que o sujava. “O que você fez?” Sehun exclamou em desespero, não sabendo para onde olhar.

“Dei uma lição nesse esquisito!” Baekhyun gritou entre risadas, esquecendo sua cesta de doces esquecida no chão. “Vamos embora daqui” Ele mesmo disse ao amigo, sem perceber que este estava desacordado ao seu lado, estirado no chão. Coberto em medo virou o rosto para a direção da porta da casa, mas sentiu a alma sair do corpo ao ver o rosto sujo de Kyungsoo quase colado ao seu. Viu a lua refletida em seus olhos.

_Nada mais._

Seus braços doíam. Braços, perna, e sua cabeça. Sentia como se tivesse levado uma surra, e já havia levado algumas para saber como era a sensação. Ouvia um zumbido em um dos ouvidos e uma música cantada em tom grave no outro.

O cheiro de velas queimando ao seu redor, os cânticos cada vez mais altos, seu coração acelerado e mente confusa não conseguia encontrar-se. Seus olhos tentaram abrir, cílios pesados por substância viscosa que aos poucos percebia fluir do próprio rosto. Suas narinas foram tomadas pelo cheiro de sangue. Abriu os olhos o máximo que pôde, a boca selada não conseguia abrir para gritar por socorro, ao redor figuras em capas pretas até o chão onde os pés descalços pareciam sujos de sangue.

_Sit pascere sapientes stulti._

_Sit magia sanguinem pascere._

_May mortem feed vitae._

_Pacto potest occultari._

Baekhyun ouvia as palavras, mas não as entendia. Não queria sequer ter tempo de entender, seu corpo gritava por socorro, palavras que ele não conseguia proferir. As vozes graves aumentaram seu volume até que o som ensurdecedor aos ouvidos o fizesse querer chorar. Quando as primeiras lágrimas escorreram pelos lados do rosto até molharem levemente as orelhas, a música encerrou-se. Todas as luzes apagaram-se ao redor e o silêncio era ensurdecedor.

Antes que pudesse sequer pensar sobre o que fazer, saltou para frente. Não conseguia apoiar-se no braço para levantar, parecia torcido ou até mesmo quebrado. A dor era muito menor que o medo, por isso tentava ignorar tudo que ardia e latejava em seu corpo para correr o mais rápido que podia para fora daquele lugar.

Os corredores da casa iluminados por nada além da luz do luar, os pés de Baekhyun rangiam o chão em cada passo que dava, apressado procurava uma saída entre corredores que pareciam infinitos. Desceu escadas, encontrou janelas solitárias em corredores sem saída. Mais um lance de escadas para baixo, ouviu uma risada rouca em seu ouvido, seu corpo gelado tremeu de dor e medo, correu ainda mais rápido. O corredor com papel de parede verde e carpete vinho cheirava a morte e fogo. Arrastou a perna cansada e machucada até o fim dele, pensava atirar-se da janela se fosse preciso, mas quanto mais corria mais longe parecia estar sua válvula de escape.

Ofegante, Baekhyun parou de correr, olhou para trás e não sentia ser seguido. Andou com passos mais cautelosos até uma das portas que parecia semiaberta. Ousou abri-la, como se seus passos sequer fossem seus, Baekhyun entrou no quarto e andou até a penteadeira perto da janela. O grande espelho adornado de detalhes dourados o chamava, sentou-se empurrado para baixo como se mãos em seus ombros o forçassem. Olhou-se no espelho com medo, encarou seu reflexo, cabelo coberto em sangue que ressecava aos poucos e sua boca costurada por linha vermelha. A mão trêmula tocou os lábios suturados, por isso não conseguia gritar, mal respirar podia. Sangue estava em suas mãos, infiltrava-se debaixo de suas unhas.

Baekhyun não conseguia mais mover as pernas, até sentir ser tocado no ombro mais uma vez. Estava completamente afogado em sombra quando viu refletido no espelho o rosto pálido de Kyungsoo, suas íris negras que refletiam a lua mesmo ali, como se na verdade fosse o céu que pusesse a lua lá em reflexo a seus olhos devoradores. O sorriso macabro abriu-se nos lábios vermelhos do rapaz, dentes afiados como cerras, cobertos em sangue que escorria por entre eles e pingava em seu ombro.

Saltou do banco onde havia sido preso em transe e tornou a correr, ainda menos ligando para tudo que em seu corpo doía Baekhyun correu até as escadas, onde por um deslize de seu desespero despencou até o último andar. Sentiu o pé torcido em posição fora do natural, sabia que não poderia mais correr, mas deveria tentar. Arrastou-se para a porta ainda aberta da entrada da casa, tão convidativa a luz que o chamava. Tentou levantar-se como pôde, pular ou ignorar a dor que o engolia.

Ao sair da casa seus pés encontraram a terra batida, quente como chão no alto do verão. Correu em direção do milharal seco a frente da casa, a fim de esconder-se por lá até ao menos que o Sol pudesse nascer e limpar a terra dos demônios noturnos que se escondiam naquela casa. Baekhyun correu para perder-se entre as longas hastes do plantio, sentia terra seca em seu pé até pisar em algo ainda mais quente. Era viscoso como o que escorria por sua testa, horripilante ideia por si só. Ousou olhar para baixo, a sola do pé coberta em sangue que empoçava perto de si, perdido virou-se sem mais saber de onde havia vindo. As costas de encontro com algo mais sólido que o milharal, virou-se rapidamente para ver o corpo pendurado.

O espantalho que era Sehun pendurado de braços abertos como cristo, palha misturada com sangue escorria por seu corpo, olhos que não mais existiam, arrancados de seu rosto e corvos risonhos pousados em seus braços deliciando-se na carne ainda fresca. Baekhyun tentou gritar mas sua boca parecia amarrada por mais do que simples linha. Deu passos para trás até cair entre o milho, e naquele momento cogitou esquecer-se naquela posição para morrer. Havia colocado o amigo em tal situação, e este tão inocente e medroso havia sido o primeiro a perecer em tal solo demoníaco.

Entretanto na ideia de tentar vingar a dignidade de seu amigo, ao menos, Baekhyun levantou-se mais uma vez. As costas viraram para o amigo, e os olhos deram de encontro mais uma vez com os de Kyungsoo, ele que o sorria sem mostrar os dentes, levara sua mão gélida ao pescoço pálido do moleque travesso apertando-o sem piedade. Suas írises que guardavam a lua expandiram, a escuridão tomando todo o olhar, nem um sinal de branca esclera

Sem ar e sem esperança, Baekhyun ainda ousou tocar o punho do demônio que o segurava pelo pescoço, e mal ouviu quando ele em sua voz rouca sussurrou.

_“Doces ou travessuras?”_

“Baek...” A voz ao longe parecia o chamar, teria ele morrido e ido parar no paraíso? Ou no inferno? “Baek acorda!” Continuou, a voz que tão parecia a de seu amigo Sehun. Não podia acreditar, como poderiam duas criaturas tão diferentes estarem no mesmo pós-vida?

“Aqui, um copo d’água talvez ajude” A voz profunda o fez despertar de uma vez, todos os sensores de seu corpo o despertando.

Baekhyun tinha os olhos bem abertos e corpo trêmulo ao ver o jovem Do encarando-o, segurava um copo d’água enquanto seu corpo no chão era amparado por um muito vivo Sehun. Sua boca seca não implorava por aquele copo d’água, mas não queria ficar naquele lugar por nem mais um segundo. Se era tudo uma ilusão, que ficasse assim. Sem dizer nada levantou-se e saiu correndo para fora da propriedade dos Do, esquecendo a cesta de doces e ovos intactos no fundo.

“Seu amigo é estranho...” Kyungsoo murmurou ainda segurando o copo d’água delicadamente, olhava para Sehun com tranquilidade.

“Certo...” Sehun disse, observando o amigo o esperar do lado de fora dos portões de ferro, com cara de quem implorava para que saísse de uma vez. “Bem, obrigado pelos doces.” Disse, fazendo menção às barras dentro de seu balde de doces. Pegou a cesta de Baekhyun e preparou-se para descer os três degraus da varanda quando foi parado pela voz de Kyungsoo o chamando.

“Lembrem-se por favor...” Kyungsoo disse após gentil pigarro, olhava diretamente para os olhos de Sehun. “Que nossa fazenda não faz parte da rota de Halloween. Da próxima vez, intrusão não será tolerada.” Suas palavras eram calmas e tenebrosas, faziam um calafrio tomar as costas de Sehun que apenas acenou com a cabeça e acelerou seus passos.

Kyungsoo sorriu ao ver os dois amigos correrem juntos para longe, certo de que a lua em seus olhos havia afastado os intrusos por um bom tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem até aqui !
> 
> Eu mesma recomendei a todos que utilizem betagem nas histórias, mas eu mesma não uso q  
> Caso encontrem erros, podem me dar um puxão de orelha nos comentários que eu mereço!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, e que essa tenha sido uma boa história pra começar o mês do EXOHFFS!
> 
> Mal posso esperar para ver mais histórias serem postadas


End file.
